Omelettes and coffee
by FrostRoamer
Summary: Hey guys! FrostRoamer here with my first fanfic based off some writing prompts from tumblr. "My roomates boyfriend/girlfriend is staying over, can I sleep on your couch?" College AU. Oneshot.


**Writing prompts**

Hey guys! FrostRoamer here with my first fanfic based off some writing prompts from tumblr. This one is a college AU oneshot concerning Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher of the Uncharted series, with the prompt 'My roommate's boyfriend/girlfriend is staying over, can I please sleep on your couch?' If you want the list or would like me to do more of these, please let me know!

Reviews and ratings are always appreciated! Stay frosty.

Elena Fisher tucked a flyaway strand of blond hair behind her ear, and bent over her laptop, typing madly. Professor Sullivan had set her journalism class ANOTHER essay, and this one she was determined to get a good grade on. Professor Sullivan liked her, she could tell, but all her essays seemed to get were 'Good, but could do better. Push yourself!' Ugh. Sometimes she thought she was the only one in her journalism class pushing herself, yet she still got a solid B with every essay. She was determined to get an A on this one. A knock on her door interrupted her. "Who is it?" she called, her gaze never leaving her laptop. "Who do you think?" came the sarcastic reply as her roommate Chloe Frazer opened the door. Elena finally looked up. _Woah._ Chloe stood before her, leaning casually against the doorway wearing a figure hugging red dress that accentuated every inch of her slim, beautiful figure and her usual smirk. _Ready to go break some hearts._" Are you going somewhere?" she finally asked. Chloe sighed. "No, I got dressed up to do the dishes. Come partying with me and Harry!" _Ugh. No. _While she liked Chloe, she couldn't stand her sometimes-boyfriend Harry Flynn. Creepy British asshole. "Sorry," she shrugged. "I've got this essay to write." Chloe sighed again. "Elena, you got set that essay today and you've already written five pages of it, take it easy!" Elena slumped in her chair. "I know, it's just…I really, really need to get a good grade on this one." Chloe crossed the room and hugged her. "I know sunshine, I know." She said against her shoulder. "C'mon," she stood up "I can get Nate to come if you want…?" she teased. "What?" Elena spluttered "The last thing I want-" Chloe held up her hands in mock surrender. "-Is to go out with an attractive, single, archaeology student, I know." Elena's cheeks burned. "Have a nice night!" Chloe called as she turned to leave. Elena turned back to her essay, but it just wasn't working anymore. Chloe was right. She needed to take it easy. Slamming her laptop shut, she opened her wardrobe. A collection of shirts, tank tops, jeans, and cargo trousers stared back at her. She slammed that too. _Nothing even remotely competitive with Chloe Frazer._ Instead, she wandered into their tiny kitchen, sat on the battered old sofa and picked up a book, but instead of reading, she looked across the campus quad. Across the quad from her and Chloe's building, she could see Chloe and Harry leaving arm in arm. Looking in their window, she saw Harry's roommate Nathan Drake sitting in his window looking out onto the quad like a sad puppy. _Forget it, _she told herself. _Focus on you for now._ She closed the curtains and opened her book.

A sharp rap on the window started Elena awake. She looked around the darkening apartment, then checked her watch. 2:34am. Damn. She'd wasted ages she could've spent on her paper-. Another rap on the window startled her out of her griping. Opening the curtains, she pushed the window up and stared out onto the dark quad. "Down here!" a voice called. She looked below her, and saw Nathan Drake on the path outside her building. "Hey." She called down. "Hey, uh, Elena, right?" This was new, the first words they'd shared. "Yeah." _Way to go on those replies._ "Uh, this is a bit outta the blue, but, uh..." Nathan trailed off. "But what?" she called down. "Can I crash on your couch tonight?" _Okay this was new. _"Uh, Harry and Chloe came back very drunk and very hor-" Elena held up a hand. "Yeah, I get it." _Get some earplugs,_ she almost said. Nathan looked up at her with his sad puppy eyes. The words were on the tip of her tongue. _Focus on you for now._ "Nevermind," Nathan called. "I'll crash somewhere else." He turned to go. _I'm gonna regret this._ "Nathan!" she called. He turned back, eyes hopeful. _Damn._ "Come on up." She said. A smile leapt to her lips, unbidden, but she let it stay. A smile broke over Nathan's face too, lighting up his features. "Awesome, thanks!" She began to leave the window. "I'll come down and let you in." "No need." Nathan replied. She turned back, and gasped as she saw Nathan's hand reach up onto the windowsill, then the rest of him appeared, crouched on her windowsill. "How did you-" Nathan grinned. "Drainpipe below," he said. "Easy." "We're three storeys up!" Nathan shrugged. Chloe turned, half smiling, reached into her fridge and threw him a banana. He caught it and ate it in two bites. "So, uh, about that couch…" Nathan prompted. "Oh, of course, let me grab you a blanket." She replied. She went into her room, grabbing one of the spare blankets in her wardrobe, and making up a quick bed on their couch. "There you go," she said. "If you need anything, give me a shout." "Thanks Elena, I really appreciate it." Nathan said, smiling his adorable goddamn smile. "Anytime." She smiled, going into her room.

The smell of coffee roused Elena from her drowsy sleep. Stumbling off the bed, she went into the kitchen to find Nathan making coffee. "Hey," he smiled. "Sleep well?" he asked, passing her a mug of coffee. "Great thanks." She answered, sipping it for something to do. Nathan gestured around the kitchen. "You let me sleep here, so I thought I'd try breakfast!" he said brightly. Elena noticed the omelette frying on the stove. "We don't have any eggs-" she began. "Yeah, I got some." Nathan cut her off. "I mean, you let me in at 2:30 in the morning, so the least I could do was make breakfast as a thank you." Elena was astounded. "Nathan, this is great-" He cut her off again. "I'll eat your half of the omelette if you keep calling me Nathan." He smiled. He extended his hand. "Nathan Drake, Nate." She took it. "Elena Fisher." _Damn he was cute_. "So what are you studying?" he asked, leaning back against the counter. "Journalism." She smiled. "With Sully?" he asked. "Sorry, Professor Sullivan." _Sully?_ "How do you know him?" she asked. "He kinda…brought me up." He said, almost embarrassed. Elena was astounded. "It's a long, weird story. I'll tell you some other time. Next time I sleep here maybe." He grinned. Now Elena was repulsed. _Ew. Asshole. Thinks he can get into my pants cause he made an omelette?_ Nate suddenly noticed her expression. "Oh god, no, sorry!" He blurted, embarrassed. "I just meant I…argh. I'm sorry. Chloe and Harry do this a lot, and most of my few friends don't put up with me just cause I make a decent omelette." "So we're friends now, are we?" Elena grinned slyly. Nate grinned back. "Well, I made you an omelette and told you my big secret, so yeah." Elena was liking Nate more and more. "What do you study?" she asked. "Archaeology, with Professor Lazarevic." He said instantly. "Lazarevic?" Elena asked. "Is he the one with the…" she gestured vaguely at the side of her face. "Yeah." Nate confirmed. "Says he got it when exploring this underground tomb with some hidden traps. He only knew they were there when-whoosh." He gestured with his hand. She winced. "Not pretty." "So are you some kind of wannabe Indiana Jones?" Elena asked. "I like to think so," Nathan said. "Albeit more dashing." Elena smiled. "Forget any ideas you've got about lost cities, and buried treasure…" "And X never, ever, marks the spot." Nate finished the quote. "Sometimes it might!" he said defensively. "Not judging." She smiled. A knock on the door startled them both. "Elena!" Chloe called through the door. "I lost my key!" she whined. Elena rolled her eyes and unlocked the door. Chloe stumbled in, with Elena instantly catching her while Nate watched, bemused. "Happened before?" he asked, his eyes dancing. Elena sighed. Nate filled another mug with strong, black coffee and handed it to Chloe. "Thanks…" she murmured, wrapping her fingers around the mug and taking a long drink. She suddenly noticed who had handed her the mug. "Nate?" she asked, confused. She then looked at Elena, then back at Nate. "Oh…" she smiled over the rim of her mug. "Chloe!" Elena yelled, outraged. "He just slept on the couch!" "Suuuure." Chloe drawled. She was enjoying this. "Fine, be like that, and no omelette for you!" Nathan put in. Chloe's face fell. "No Naaate please, your omelettes are the best!" she whined. "I think she's still a bit drunk." Nathan pointed out to Elena. "The omelette might help. I'll go make sure Harry hasn't died." Finishing his coffee, he turned to the window, pulled it open, and crouched on the sill. "Thanks for letting me stay over Elena!" He grinned that adorable puppy dog grin. "Thanks for the omelette!" she called as he dropped down. Elena turned, and found Chloe still looking slyly at her. "For the last time, he slept on the couch!"


End file.
